Song of the Sea: The Concluded Adventure of Ben and Saoirse: America
by LemurTheWolf123
Summary: This story takes place from my first story for Song of the Sea. Some places and or products mentioned in this story that are copyright all go to the owners and manufactures. WARNING SPOILERS: The family go to America to celebrate Conor's bonus from him as a lighthouse keeper. But things do not go exactly as planned. Find out what happens on my second story for Song of the Sea.
1. Chapter 1

Notes from author

Well my first story got a few views and a few people seemed to like it alot so I decided to write another one to conclude Ben and Saoirse's adventure. Now before going on ahead remember there will be spoilers from this story, my last story and from the movie. The original movie has complete ownership oo Song of the Sea is Tomm Moore, Cartoon Saloon and any of its staff that worked on the original movie. This is only a fanfiction of what I think what happened after the main events of Song of the Sea. Also any other copyright is used in this fanfiction has 100% ownership to its manufacturer and companies. So please don't sue me. I would like to thank Tomm Moore because of his masterpiece of this movie and I hope he will write more stories like this or even make a sequel to this story which would be better. Anyway enough of me chatting about how good the movie is and getting to the story. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1:

The Trip of a lifetime

It's a long trip. Anywhere you go or anyplace you want to go is and will always be a long long trip. Why? Because the world has many places that need to be visited and admired. Think of Big Ben in London or the Great Wall of China. These places are wonderful places to be and take some time to get there. There is one place with an amazing landmark that many people have heard of or seen it on TV and at the movies. This thing is the Statue of Liberty located in the United States of America and that's where our heroes are heading for their amazing trip.

It was dark and very quiet in the cabin of the plane. Ben was asleep while his headphones were on. He had his tray table out filled with peanut shells and empty cans of Pepsi Free. He had a blanket over him and a pillow that supported his head. Granny was also asleep, she didn't snore to loud or too much but it would be nicer if she didn't snore at all. Conor on the other hand…...well….let's just say he had a little too much to drink and was currently asleep with a little bottle of scotch and a glass cup with two ice cubes in it that had been melting ever since he poured that one glass of that room temperature beverage into his glass. The only person awake was Saoirse. She had her coloring book with a glass of water. Saoirse wasn't such a big fan of flavored drinks, but her absolute favorite has to be lemonade. Unfortunately the plane did not have any on board so she had a glass of water instead. Saoirse was on a blank page and started to draw a white selkie with seals swimming in the water right by her father's lighthouse and the island of Mac Lir. She puts in red for the lighthouse and carefully colors the stripes of the lighthouse. She finishes up the touches of the lighthouse and moves on to the sky. The sky is very blue so she adds a little yellow to show the reflection of the sun that rises up in the sky. The water has many waves as the seals she made jumps in and out of the water.

After about a half an hour or coloring she finishes. It looks amazing. She closes the book and grabs half of the blanket that Ben is using and lays her head on the pillow that is connected to the seat. Falling asleep to the moon shining on her as a night light and starts to dream of her mother. Saoirse is in a room partly dark and partly blue. She looks around to see what is happening to her. She feels scared like she is having a dream that you cannot get of, she feels something will turn her to stone and take her feelings away. But she then sees a great bright light that appears to be her mother wearing the her selkie coat. Saoirse quietly says "Mum?" Her mother Bronagh smiles at Saoirse. Saoirse gasps and tries to figure out what is happening, but she can't. Bronagh walks over to Saoirse, kneels down to her height and talks to her. "My daughter, my selkie child, you will have many great adventures. Many challenges with your friends and family, but will be easy for you to solve. I gave you life. I gave you a happy voice. But what you gave me is more important than any other thing in the world is love. You will always do good. I have a task for you my daughter and that task is to keep on moving even though I may not be there most of the time. I will however be there for you, Granny, Dad, Cu and Ben in spirit." Saoirse takes a moment to think about what she will do if she ever needs her mother's help. "Mum, I brought the shell with us to our trip. I am scared that Ben or dad will be upset, could you take it from me?" Saoirse responds."I don't want it to disappear or for it to break again, like the time I dropped it. Please mum take it from me, at least as long as we are on this trip. I want to see it again when we get back." Bronagh had agreed with Saoirse's request. "Of course my child, anything for you. I just need to know where it is." Saoirse tells Bronagh that the shell is in her carry on that is right above her. Bronagh shows the carry on from her mind and locates the shell, it was under some of Saoirse's clothes. She uses a spell that will retrieve the shell. After the spell was used the shell slowly faded away and arrived in Saoirse's dreams in Bronagh's hands. Saoirse was in shock to see such abilities that her mother has. "Mum where did you learn that?" Saoirse asks. "They just come to me, maybe a gift from God or one of his angels. That's why we are here, you, me and your brother Ben. One day you will have the powers that I have. Make sure you cherish them and only use them for good my daughter. I must leave now my child, I promise to keep this shell safe and away from any harm that may come towards it. Also if you need any help from me, just sing your song and I will come to help you in anyway I can." Saoirse stands there in her dream with a look of confusion on her face. "Mum what song? Mum? Mum!" Saoirse demands as Bronagh fades away from the room "When the time comes you will know. But for now just know that I love you and your brother the most at this moment, see you later my daughter, my child, know that I love you." Bronagh disappears after those words left her mouth. The room begins to change to a white color and Saoirse hears her name being called over and over again. "Saoirse we are almost there, wake up." The voice demands. Soon Saoirse wakes up from her dream to see she is still on the plane.

She sits up rubs her eyes. "Ha ha ha, look you have a crayon stuck on your cheek." Ben says as he removes the blue crayon. Saoirse looks at Ben and smiles. "I had an awesome dream while I was sleeping." Saoirse says to Ben. "Oh really? What was it about?" Ben asks. Saoirse closes her eyes and tells Ben "It's a secret" and smiles. She opens her eyes to Ben and winks at him. Ben sits in his seat with a look of confusion of what Saoirse said. "Ok Saoirse, whatever you say little sister." Ben says. Later on they begin their descent into the Albany International Airport for their layover. The pilot, Don gets on the loudspeaker and begins to speak. "Hello everyone, this is Don your pilot for the day. Very bumpy ride we had leaving Ireland but smoothed out once we reached cruising altitude. I sure do hope that our two junior pilots got to enjoy their first flight and their first time in the United States. We are beginning our descent to the airport at this time so please turn off any electronic personal devices, seats up, seat belts on and tray tables up. Please do not forget your personal items on your way out to the front of the plane. Thank you and I will speak to you again once we have landed." Don gets off the loudspeaker and Saoirse grabs her coloring book and crayons that she brought from the pouch that was attached to the seat in front of her. Ben makes sure that his WALKMAN was turned off and winds up his headphones to put in his pocket. Conor wakes up Granny and he follows the same procedures as everyone else in the plane.

Fifteen minutes have past and the gears of the plane begin to deploy out exposing its wheels. Saoirse sees the plane's flaps expand out of the window. Saoirse pulls on Ben's shirt to get his attention. He looks over at Saoirse and she points outs to the window. Ben scoots over towards the window and says "whoa" as the plane slowly loses altitude and prepares to land on the runway. "Ben get back in your seat." Conor says. "Sorry dad, I will do that now." Ben scoots back to his seat and waits for the plane to land. He looks at Saoirse to see a bright smile on her face from the reflection of the window. Ben smiles to see that Saoirse is enjoying her time. The plane naturally lands on the runway and comes to a complete stop. It felt really weird for them to experience on what it feels like when a plane lands, but it doesn't really bother Ben and Saoirse. Granny and Conor didn't really notice anything either, like they have been on a plane before. "Hello everyone, this is Don once again. I do hope you did enjoyed your flight and that our flight attendants gave you fine and respectable services. A message to our two little one's on board. We would like you to come up to the cockpit and take a picture of your fine and exciting journey before you leave us to go explore the states. If it's ok with your father of course. So please recommend it. Ben and Saoirse sit on their knees and look back a Conor their dad for permission. Their smiles convinced Conor to give the ok. "Alright you two, let's wait for everyone to go first and we will take the picture with the pilot, is that alright with you mum?" Granny nods as she puts the magazine back into its pouch.

The back had cleared out and the family of four got up from their seats. Conor grabbed all four carry on bags and gave them to Ben, Saoirse, Granny and himself. They walked towards the front of the plane and see the pilot, Don. "Well now I see that you have made it through, so how was it? Did you like bumps we went through?" Don asks Ben and Saoirse. "It was amazing." Ben said. "Well how about you Saoirse? Did you enjoy the flight as well?" Don asks Saoirse. "I thought it was scary at first but I liked it when we took off." Saoirse responds. "Well I am glad that we got you here safely, now I got the camera all ready to go. So what I want you two to do is stand right here in the doorway with your dad and grandmother and I will be in the middle while the timer clicks. Sound good? Ok then, let's take a picture and see how it turns out.

They all got in front of the exit of the plane's door and took their places for the picture to be taken. Ben and Saoirse were in the front middle while Conor was to the right, Don in the middle and Granny to the left. On of the flight stewardess set the timer to the camera that was on the tripod to ten seconds, this gave them enough time to set what kind of emotion they want to express to the camera. Conor gave a simple, not too big of a bright smile while holding everyone's passports in his right hand and his carry on his left hand. Granny did the same smile as Conor but for the children they gave the biggest smiles that anyone could do. "Tic tic tic flash" The camera went as the light went off. It took another one as well, one for Don and one for Ben, Saoirse, Conor, Granny and most importantly Cu. They left the plane waving a goodbye to Don who got them there safely. Now starts the adventure of Ben and Saoirse on their adventure to America and what great offers it has to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Change of Plans

The four waited at the bag collection area for Cu. He was in the checked luggage area that was under the plane. They waited for about three hours and later Cu was coming in his cage. He barked with joy to see Ben and Saoirse. A man from the airport came up with a dolly and slide off the cage from the dolly. Ben had open up his carry on to get his waist leash, once he open up the cage to let out Cu he was surprised with Cu jumping on Ben and giving multiple licks to the face which represents love. "Cu I missed you too, ok now get off me." Ben said with a smile. As time went by they sat in the terminal again to board a small plane which they were able to take Cu with.

Hours and hours went by and Conor began to get very impatient. Him and his mother Granny were at the terminal waiting and sitting for their next flight out. "My God, how long does it take to get on a plane here?" Conor said with frustration. "Relax my son, things are not the same here like they are back home. You got to remember that America is a bigger country than Ireland." Granny said as she reads a lifetime magazine. "I guess you're right mum, I will shut up about it. Well at least the kids are enjoying themselves, they sure do like those planes." Conor said as he looked over to see Ben and Saoirse looking outside to runway and seeing all of the American made planes take off and land.

Things were going quite alright until the airport employee came on the loudspeaker giving bad news to anyone who was heading towards to Pennsylvania. "Attention everyone in terminal five." Where they were waiting. "There have been issues due to many reasons why we are announcing this. Anyone on flight to Pennsylvania has been delayed for…...well….surprisingly a week from issues to the runways in Pennsylvania and of course weather conditions. We highly apologize and will offer full refunds to people making one way trips and half refunds to people who are delayed. To do so please show us documents and/or papers such as boarding passes and anything else with your payment method to the terminal five desk, we will write checks for American dollars only. Thank you for the misunderstanding." As soon as the loudspeaker went off, Conor rushed to the desk with documents already in his hand to present to the man behind the counter. "Conor what in God's name are you doing?" Granny demanded as she slowly rushed to catch Conor. " I will not wait in line for hours and hours to get a few pieces of paper." Conor explained. "We are going to stay in the city here instead of going to Pennsylvania, I heard that this place has a lot to offer." Conor said to Granny. Granny nods and walks back to the chair she was sitting in.

After a few minutes Conor got a few thousand worth of American dollars in his hand and begins to walk back to the seat that Granny was sitting on. She was looking through the lifetime magazine while Ben and Saoirse were looking outside to see the planes, unaware that they are staying in New York instead of going to Pennsylvania. Cu on the other hand was with the children, guarding and following them everywhere they went. "Whoa, look at that Saoirse." Ben pointed to the large airport vehicle that was pulling the plane of the runway. "I never knew a car could do that." Ben commented. "Ben how many planes are here?" Saoirse asked. Ben put his hand on his chin and thought about the question. "Maybe about 20, no 10, goodness I do not know that one Saoirse." Ben responded. Saoirse smiled at Ben and told him it was ok that he did not know. "Kids" Conor called. "Come here for a moment, we have something to tell you." Ben called for Cu to come with him and Saoirse came along with them. Once they had gone to Conor they were told that they had to stay in New York. Ben and Saoirse were surprised but not upset, they actually thought New York would be better because of the stories they heard about it.

So they left the airport and went outside to the pickup and drop off area. They stood there looking into space wondering what they should do next and of course where they should go next.

"What kind of place is this? This place is filled with cars and people, many people and many cars. Trash everywhere all over the streets and sidewalks, goodness this was supposed to be the land of opportunity, not the land of filth." Granny complained.

"Mum please calm down, look I know that this place is not what home is like but let's try to be positive about it." Conor says.

Ben looks around to only see some yellow cars driving about. He calls out to Conor and questions the yellow cars and why they look the same.

"Dad, those cars. A lot of them are yellow and have these weird things on top of them, what are they?"

Conor looks at the yellow cars that have the words taxis on top of the yellow cars. They see people wave to get these cars to stop and then tried to do it themselves. Conor waved and waved but no one stopped for them. After a half and hour of waving and Conor's arm cramping up a miracle had happened. A black stretched Lincoln limousine pulled up to the family and the driver rolled down the window on the front passenger side. He scooted over to see who he had stopped for.

"Is your name Conor?" The limo driver asked.

Conor replied politely

"Why yes, I am he."

"Well someone by the name of Don sent me down here to pick up hmm let's see." The driver paused as he looked over his paperwork and continued to speak once he knew what to say next.

"Two children, adult male, adult female and a…...dog?" The driver questioned.

"Yes this is our dog, we brought him all the way from Ireland." Conor replied.

"Well it doesn't say anything about a dog but who cares, the dog is family if it's with you. Let me get your bags and then all of you could get in and we will be on our way."

The driver stepped out of his limo and proceeded to the sidewalk where everyone was with their bags. Soon after the car was loaded up Conor asked the driver where they were going.

"Excuse me um sir, where exactly are we going?"

"Well this Don fella wants us to go to the Plaza hotel down in Manhattan, should take us a bit to get there, because of the traffic that we are having and also with all of these protests. Anyway let's not waste anymore time and hit the road."

Moments after everyone is in the back of the limo, they are surprised to see what it has inside. Luxury style seats, a little fridge, filled with various amounts of drinks, a TV in the corner with a VCR player that was state of the art with various of movies that are out on VCR tapes, a small radio that is tuned to the local radio stations, a small car phone that can connect to the driver himself or out to the public and of course a automated tinted glass window that blocks the driver's view to the back. There was also a switch to roll down the tinted window so that the passengers in the back can see the driver and the road ahead of them. Ben and Saoirse are curious to see what is in the back of the limo since this is their first time (In my theory) that they have been in a limo and start to play with the radio and TV set. Conor explores the fridge to see what is inside. He opens the fridge to see that there are five bottles of water in plastic small bottles, two small glass bottles of whiskey with three small glasses inside, a freezer that contains small ice cubes that looked like they have been there for days. He also sees five small orange juice packs with one straw in a plastic wrapping glued to the side. He thinks that everyone would be thirsty, especially Cu who had his dry tongue sticking out with a demand of water. Conor grabs two bottles of water, two glass cups, two juice packs and a couple of ice cubes in one glass. He gives the juice packs to Ben and Saoirse, a bottle of water to Granny and puts one of the glasses on the floor and pours one of the bottles into the glass. Cu scoots over the cup and takes a lick into the cup, Conor pours more water until Cu was satisfied with the amount of water he had drinked. He lays down in the middle of the limo. Ben and Saoirse look out to the window of the whole entire city, all the tall building surprise them that this place is far more different from home. They sip into the juice packs with the straw that was provided to them and think about what adventures lies next. Saoirse wonders different. She feels a presence in the limo other than her family that are already inside. Something different, was it the driver. No she thought. Than who was it or what is it that is making her feel this way. Suddenly she hears a voice, her surroundings go mute, apart from her mother's voice this one was different, a voice that sounds very different and something she never has heard of before.

"Beware" the voice says "Beware the shell is near, the shell will haunt you, will take you and you will never return, selkie child." The voice fades away and she begins to hear her surroundings once more. She looks at her family to see if they had heard the same thing, but they did not. She takes a deep breath, relaxes herself and begins to hum the Song of the Sea. She smiles with joy knowing that her mother is watching her and keeping her safe. Now knowing a possible threat is lurking over her and possibly her family. She continues to hum while sipping the last drip of a cold orange juice pack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Our Friend Don

The traffic on the road was moving smoothly, until they saw a car accident on the road that had blocked off traffic by at least a mile away from the Plaza.

"God, this is going to take hours." The driver complained.

Conor looks at the car phone and sees that there is a speed dialer labeled driver. He picks up the phone and pressed the speed dialer. He hears the phone dial up. The driver hears his phone ring and picks it up.

"Hello, who may this be?" The driver questioned.

"Hi, I am Conor one of your passengers. Just wondering, how much time do we have to wait until we arrived at this Plaza place?"

"If you push the window tint button that is next to the TV, you can see how long we have to wait." Conor searches the TV set and sees a dark button with a window labeled on it. He pushes it towards the down position and the dark window rolls down that is in the front of the limo. Everyone gets a perfect view of the traffic that is ahead. Where there are cars, bumper to bumper. Police guiding the traffic in the big streets of Manhattan. Hundreds to thousands of pedestrians walking from one street to another, trying to get to work and delays everyone in the limo.

Fortunately they have successfully made it to the hotel where there mysterious friend named Don that had told the limo driver to go. The limo is parked at the front entrance of the hotel. Don steps out first to let out the family. He opens the trunk and gets out all four bags.

"No need to pay, your friend already gave the money." The driver says.

"Thank you very much, I want to know. What is your name?" Conor asks as he shakes the driver's hand.

"My real name is Leon, but my friends call me Lee so stick with that because we will be seeing each other again soon."

"Why do you say that?" Conor asks Lee.

"Because this Don guy is a very rich man and who ever he calls upon to see him wants to see him will take them across the the whole US states and will not think twice about, for me I will only be here if you need me to drive you around the Manhattan area."

Conor pauses himself as he has the most confused look on his face. Not only confused about who this driver is, but who this Don person is. He stands there, thinking and thinking. Only to come to a conclusion of who exactly this Don person is.

"The pilot" Conor says to himself.

After those two words came out of his mouth he looked over to his right and sees a man, in a dark blue silk suit. It was Don, the pilot. Or so he thought.

Don came down the stone stairs of the Plaza and walked towards Conor. Conor scratches the side of his beard and then rubs his eyes. Don was right in front of him.

"Well hello Conor, welcome to the states, well one of them." Don says as he puts out his hand to shake Conor's hand.

Conor shakes Don hand as he kindly replies of how shocked he is to see him once more.

"My God, it's been only a few hours and you invite us to a hotel like this. Goodness a small world we live in, huh?"

Don laughs as he stops shaking hands with Conor. Conor calls over Ben, Saoirse, Granny and Cu to see who had invited them to the hotel. The kid's eyes brighten as they see who it was. Two great big smiles came across their faces as if they had seen the most famous person in the world. Don smiles at the children and pets Cu.

Don kneels down to the Children's height and begins to talk with them.

"Well I see that you two made it. How do you like the city so far?"

Ben speaks out first and begins to talk about the Statue of Liberty that he saw on the way to the city. He starts to talk about how tall the buildings are and how many people there are in a big city like this. Also wondering how so many people live in one city.

The family, including Don go through the doors of the Plaza. Revealing a glorious amount of luxury that they had never seen before. A type of luxury that has them shocked by the amount the money that has been spent to prepare such a wonderful thing.

"Those bags look heavy" Don comments "Let me get a few of the employees to grab those for you."

In just a snap of his fingers not only one, but five employees have came over to grab their luggage. They went with Don upstairs to the two floor hotel room. They had taken the elevator. Ben and Saoirse had a look around in the elevator and was pretty amazed on how things looked inside. One of the employees looked at the two children and gave nice smile to welcome them to the hotel. Finally they were on the top floor on where the suite was located. Conor knew that tipping was a polite way in saying "thank you" to hotel staff so he gave each employee that went with them ten dollars american to the five employees. They all said their thank you and went on their way except for one who had to open the door to the hotel room.

The employee open the door and the family of five were shocked to see such luxury. Don kindly stepped out of the way to let them go inside first.

"You weren't expecting a hotel room like this huh?" Don commented with a grin.

"Holy moly" Ben said. Saoirse's jaw drops as she walks in and begins to smile.

They both explore the hotel room. Thinking to themselves it's not even a room at all, more their Grandmother's house but a little bit smaller. That was only the first floor, The second floor makes the first look like a dump. The bedrooms were located on the second floor with spiral stairs leading up to it. It has a golden trim on the handrail and stainless steel for the steps. There are six rooms in total. They all walk up with the hotel staff as they carry their luggage, for some reason it was not a hassle since Granny didn't bring her bird.

"My, it is very nice to see what a nice place to stay at for our first trip to this country." Granny comments.

"Have all of you ever been here in the States?" Asks Don.

"Why yes it is, the kids have been dying to explore different places instead of that lighthouse they are always cooped up in, well instead when they come to my house in Dublin."

There was a lot to see, the lobby, pool, restaurant and even the city itself. Since it was during the early afternoon and people were getting off from their jobs, it was mayhem outside and there wouldn't be a place to go to. After about an hour, Don asks his guests if anyone would be interested in going downstairs to eat. They all agreed without a sweat, it would be better than airline food.

They all took the elevator from the suite and went downstairs. As they walked out the children were surprised to see such luxury tables, silverware and most importantly the main course. From the American gourmet soups all the way to the dessert cart was something the family was shocked about. The quality, detail and the way it was all prepared. Cu on the other hand was left in the hotels hands as Don slipped them an extra $1,000 for any trouble. They were greeted by a waiter and went to sit down in the restaurant. It was also by the entrance of the hotel itself and people were walking in and out.

"Can I start everyone off with some water?" The young waiter ask.

Don quickly replied,

"Yes please, also with a side of whatever anyone wants. Just bill it under my name."

Don gives the waiter his business card and the waiter nods as he puts it in his coat.

"Go on now children, the youngest will order their beverages first."

Ben and Saoirse shared the same menu and had their eyes on the homemade orange sodas. They looked at each other and nodded for a confirmation of what they want.

"Dad, can Saoirse and I have this orange soda?" Ben asks

"It's not for me to decide" Coner replies "Mr. Don is that ok if they have that?"

Don chuckled and replies,

"Of course, their sodas are one of the best in town. All natural and made for perfection."

The waiter writes down only what Don is saying.

"Any alcohol drinks for the adults?"

Coner saw scotch on the rocks and Granny wanted to get hot tea.

The waiter waited for Don to give the go ahead and he only nodded as if the order was ok.

"Ok then, gentlemen and ladies, I will be back with your beverages and do please take the time of ordering your meals for today."

The menu itself had many selections separated in different categories. One are shrimp cocktails, caesar salad, boneless ribs, gourmet steak cooked to the customer's wants and most importantly that got the children's eyes were the desserts.

They all ordered something different. Conor got gourmet clam chowder, Don got his usual steak that was cooked medium rare with a side of mashed potatoes, Granny ordered tomato soup from fresh tomatoes and the children got the same thing, nice hot macaroni and cheese, all naturally made from the kitchen. With the group together and being late at night, it was a perfect dinner.

After dinner, everyone went into their rooms in the suite. The kids cleaned up and dressed into their night clothes for the evening. The kids did not share a room, instead making a phone with two cans and a piece of string attached. Ben and Saoirse talked all night until one of them fell asleep, that was Ben. As Saoirse put the can down on the nightstand she began to lay back in her bed and started to fall slowly asleep. After looking at the clock in the room that said 10:30 P.M, she starts to close her eyes with the shell by her side, hears and leans up to a loud, traumatic noise. She sits in the bed in pure darkness, sweating bullets that rattled her with fear. She holds back the urge to cry to avoid her family worrying. She jumps out of bed with the shell in her hands and quietly opens the door. She takes a peek around the corner, only to see that everything was where it was supposed to be. Ben was right across from her room and he claims to hear the sound as well. He gets out of his bed with his trusty flashlight that he had used once before. He gives a quiet noise to Saoirse, "Pst" to get her attention.

"Saoirse did you hear that too?" As he dims the light to avoid blinding her.

"I did, Ben what is going on?"

"I don't know, I wonder if dad and Granny are ok."

As Ben was getting ready to go into Conor's room, Saoirse grabs his left arm.

"Ben can we go back to bed? It's too scary. I think it was only a bad dream."

Ben hesitates and he decides to go either back to bed or see if Conor is ok. But Ben knew his father would fight anything off so he decides to take Saoirse into his room and have her sleep next to him. After minutes of Ben putting Saoirse to sleep, he looks at the clock to see the time. It said 10:30P.M.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dreams within Time

"Saoirse"

A voice is heard.

"Trouble awaits"

The familiar voice says.

"The shell, use it."

Saoirse finds herself underwater as a bright white seal. Sparkling lights are her guide. The water is filled with marine life, filled with all sorts of plants and rocks.

"Follow the lights my child"

The voice says. So she does, she swims underwater passing by humpback whales and a group of seals joins her. She follows the lights. The lights guide her to a cave, it would seem to be a place she hasn't been before. She rises to shore in the underwater cave, which the pressure has been stable. She crawls along the ground, returning to her human form. She appears to be wearing her white coat, like she had worn before.

The cave is well lighted up, but very very quiet. Is she alone? No, her allies of seals are right behind her. Is this a dream? She doesn't have a clue. She hears footsteps. She then takes off the hood of her coat and begins to look around the cave. The footsteps come closer and closer, not knowing who or what it is that is coming. She sees a light, but nothing she has seen before. The figure is noticed by Saoirse and the figure notices her, it continues to walk closer and closer. Saoirse tries to step back into the water, but the seals behind her force her to the land. The figure is tall, it appears to be wearing some type of uniform. A gas mask covers the figures face. It stops and looks at Saoirse. Saoirse stands there in fear wondering what will happen to her. The figure takes off the mask, it is a middle aged man who appears to be an american. He kneels down to Saoirse and brings out an device that looks military. He takes the the device that scans pupils on humans to give a proper identity.

"Hold still" The man says.

A red non lethal laser scans her eye, after one second the laser turns off.

"Please stand by for accurate results." The device says. The seals then leave back into the water, Saoirse stands there and looks at to the man and then his device.

"Unknown life form, mixture of human and marine life. Please enter a name for this new alien figure and retrieve a blood sample.

"English, do you understand me?" The man says.

Saoirse with a stunned face shakes in fear.

"Human, right? Come on, name? What is your name? Do you understand me? There is no reason to be scared, I won't hurt you." The man says.

Saoirse tries to speak, but for some reason she can't. So she picks up a stick and writes her name in the dirt, the man monitors her.

"Hmm, well then. Is that English?"

Saoirse nods to the man.

"OK then, well kid umm I guess I should tell you my name. My real name is Adrien, but you can call me Ad. I am just a simple man trying to survive. What's that you got there?" Ad asks Saoirse.

Saoirse seems to be holding her mother's shell, she holds it up to Ad.

"Why would you look at that, it looks like a flute." Another device that Ad has begins to ring like a phone, a big rectangular device he pulls out that he uses his fingers to operate.

"Ad here, uh huh, got it. Well I didn't see anything, just a bunch of seals. They are just swimming around in this place. I will call you with anything that may interest you, Ad out."

Adrien puts the device away and looks at Saoirse directly into her eyes.

"Kid, I don't know who you are or where you came from, all I know is that you are not from here."

Adrien puts his hand on his chin and tries to come up with something to say. He suddenly comes up with something to say and pulls his hand towards back square pouch. He pulls out a pen and notepad.

"Can you write?" He asks and Saoirse nods.

They booth sit on a flat surface and Adrien hands Saoirse the pen and notepad.

"OK kid, I am going to ask you easy questions. Just answer yes or no and we'll get through this."

"OK now, I want you to first spell your name, well if you have a name. Forget what I said, just spell your name."

Saoirse spells her name on the paper and shows it to Adrien.

"Hmm, very unique name. I see that your name appear to be a European name. Maybe Irish."

Saoirse nods her head once she heard the word Irish.

"Are you telling me that you are apart of the old folk stories of selkies are you?" Adrien asks.

Saoirse nods again as she seems to understand what he is telling her.

"Well" Adrien says as he stands up.

"I guess you will have to come with me. Sorry to cut the questions short but I am afraid that your kind is wanted."

Saoirse stands also and she shivers in fear as she steps back from Adrien towards the water behind her.

"Kid, don't worry I am not here to turn you in. Those guys I work for are just a bunch of government agents. They will do anything to get their hands on on things that do not appear to be in the encyclopedia."

Adrien sits down at the same spot and then pulls out a portable heat dispenser device that sends out heat waves. With an addition of a hologram campfire that is used as light.

"Come here kid, come sit down and let's sort this out."

Saoirse walks back, she removes her coat and sets it to the side.

"Those are some interesting clothing kid, looks like something from the late seventies."

Saoirse looks at her clothes and she appears to be wearing her pink nightgown. The same gown she wore before she went to bed. She looks back at Adrien.

"Kid you look pale, here have some water."

Adrien gives a bottle of purified water to Saoirse. As she drinks, she studies Adrien, his equipment, his clothes, how he keeps his hair short and how he has a premature beard that wasn't even grown in completely. Finally she drinks it all and hands it back to Adrien.

"Damn kid" Adrien says as he exams the empty bottle. "You were dehydrated." Adrien puts the empty bottle into his satchel and closes it up. "You still look pale, aren't you cold?" Adrien says. Saoirse shakes her head to show that she isn't cold. "Well the coat looks warm, put it back on so you don't catch something. Who knows maybe it is just your skin tone."

Saoirse puts her white coat back on and continues to sit in front of Adrien.

It is then quiet.

After a few minutes of Adrien studying Saoirse, he notices that behind her were seals.

"Ahh, would you look at that" Adrien says as he points to the grey seals. Saoirse turns around to see that the seals are staring at both her and Adrien.

"I haven't seen a seal up that close in a long time. They are quite small, must be lost babies from their mothers."

At that moment a clinging sound tumbles down a tunnel in the cave. Saoirse notices a cylinder shaped metal object rolling down. It stops next to both Adrien and Saoirse.

"Crap" Adrien says in a low tone voice. After he had said that, the cylinder makes a bright light flash and after the flash Saoirse wakes up while breathing heavily like she was in a nightmare. She sits up and feels her forehead, she notices that she was sweating. She believes that it was a only a dream, but at the same time it felt real like she was really somewhere else. She knows that a wild journey is placed ahead of her . She soons lays back down and falls asleep.


End file.
